Problem: Nadia has 4 pomegranates for every 40 mangos. Write the ratio of pomegranates to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $4:40$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $4 \text{ to } 40$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{4}{40}=\dfrac{1}{10}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{10}$ is the ratio of pomegranates to mangos written as a simplified fraction.